1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, and, particularly, to a self-powered portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used. A portable electronic device often includes a battery to provide power required for operation.
When the battery is exhausted, it can often be recharged by auxiliary power generating equipment, requiring that the charging equipment accompany the device, compromising portability.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.